Peddie OneShots
by HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover
Summary: A One-shot of Peddie for each letter! E is up! E-Eric Sweet
1. America

**Hi! Now this is something I thought of at night so..Yeah! They will all be pretty short by the way. All one-shots! Welcome to A! The subject is America. **

"But Eddie..You can't go!" Patricia yelled to her boyfriend, Eddie.

"I'm sorry, but my mom needs me, even Sweetie is in America!"Eddie said, packing his stuff in bags.

Patricia looked at him with tears in her eyes, she never thought she would lose him. Now they were 20 years old and Eddie's family needed his help.

"You just can't! You can't leave me, slimeball!" Patricia said, waving her hands in the air of Eddie and Patricia's bedroom in England. "And how am I going to pay for this rent, alone?"

"Yacker..I'm moving back..And ask..Nina?" Eddie said, putting his bag over his shoulder.

"SHE'S IN AMERICA DUFUS! WITH FABIAN!" Patricia yelled.

"Ask Joy. I'm sorry." Eddie said, as he started to walk out.

"Eddie! B-but..I can't come with you!" Patricia whispered as she heard the door close. She just stood in the same place, looking at the door where Eddie just left.

Soon After, She worked so hard that she was a mess, finally after 5 years, she had enough money, flew to America, and found out by Nina and Fabian, that Eddison Sweet had died of sadness of not seeing her.

**See? Short and Sad. Very Short. B is coming up! :D **


	2. Balloons

**This one is kinda random, I also wrote this one in bed. So Enjoy!**

**But Before you do..**

**Eddie? Patricia?**

**Pat: Yeah?**

**Eddie: Yack Away!**

**Pat: I'M THE ONE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO YACK!**

**Eddie: Woah..I meant..**

**Pat: O.O**

**Eddie: Nevermind.**

**Pat and Eddie: She does not own HOA or us, or balloons!**

**B-Balloons.**

One day, Patricia & Eddie were very bored, and Jerome knew that. So Jerome gave them balloons filled with _something._

Well Peddie didn't know that..

"Hey Guys! Bored?" Jerome asked, while he walked over to Patricia and Eddie who were outside on front lawn of the house.

"Yes, Very." Eddie said.

"What do you want, Jerome?"Patricia said, thinking Jerome was up to something.

"I want to give you guys some balloons, duh!" Jerome said giving them a big bucket. And Jerome walks away saying "Suckers" quietly under his breath.

"Oh, Thanks?" They both say as he walks away, whispering to Alfie.

"He is so up to something…" Patricia says, and being herself..she hit Eddie in the head with the balloon and it exploded open, and brown and green muck went everywhere on Eddie.

"What is in that?" Eddie asked.

Trixie then runs to Jerome and smashed one on his head. It was diffent then Eddie's..It was pink and flowery smelling.

"What are you doing?" Jerome yells as Alfie laughs.

"Haha, THEY GOT YOU!" Alfie says, still laughing.

"What are in these?" Patricia says to Jerome.

"Yeah!" Eddie says, moving his hands all around the air, throwing the muck everywhere.

"Dudes! The one Eddie has on..Is Mud and slime! And the one I'm wearing..Is Amber's perfume and pink hair dye!" Jerome said, smiling.

"JEROME CLARKE! YOU TOKE MY HAIR DYE AND PERFUME!" Amber says stomping over, madly.

"Ohh, GO AMBS." Alfie says, giggling.

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!" Amber says and pulls Alfie inside the house.

"Well..Bye!" Jerome says and runs away to follow Amber & Alfie.

"You are not, Going to get away that easy..Eh Yacker?" Eddie says and throws one at Patricia.

"Ew! PINK! Ew!" Patricia says, laughing, as she throws one at him.

"PINK! Ew!" He says. "Why didn't I get the mud & Slime?"

"Because..Your Eddie." Patricia says.

"That's not a reason, Yacker." Eddie says as he picks up a balloon.

"Yes, it is Eddie…" Patricia says, moving her eyebrows up.

"What is going on here!" Eddie heard someone say.

"Oh, Hi Victor!" Patricia says.

"What are you two doing?" Victor says. " YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED!"

"Why?" Eddie says, smirking.

"TOOTHBRUSH! NOW!" Victor says and gives both of them toothbrushes and points to the door of the Anubis House.

"At least we have each other." Eddie says to Patricia.

"GO."

**Good? Better & Happier then the last one? Still Kinda short though! Well bye!**


	3. Cake

**Hey! Nina? Fabian? Anyone?**

**Amber: Hey Guys! Maddie does not own HOA or Peddie. **

**C-Cake**

It was Joy and Nina's birthday, and Fabian was in charge, and paired groups to help. Eddie and Patricia for cake making. Alfie and Amber for cupcakes and Mara and Mick{Yes, I like Moy BTW.} for Mara has to watch over Mick to make sure he doesn't eat everything that is in sight, meaning food.

"Yo, Yacker, pass me the butter."

"Suuurrrreeee.." Patricia says then uses it herself.

"I'm gonna go on a pancake run, K?" Eddie says and looks for stuff to make pancakes.

"No, No, No..Slimeball, help. Now." Patricia says dragging Eddie away to help.

"Am I a dog now?" Eddie says, laughing.

"Maybe..You sure act like one." Patricia says,smirking at him.

"Hey! You almost kissed me..Close one.." Eddie says, smiling at her.

"Nope, now we go to the frosting.." Patricia says taking out the frosting with rainbow colors.

"GUYS. THEY ARE ALMOST HERE!" We hear Fabian yell so everyone can hear that Joy and Nina were almost home.

Soon Eddie flicked a blue frosting at Patricia..

"Sweet! You will pay for that!"

And they came out with a cake, and themselves looking like artwork.

"Patricia! Eddie! What happened!" Joy & Nina said, as they had just walked in.

"HE STARTED IT!" Patricia said, and gave the cake to Fabian, and exited the room.

Eddie followed smirking.

**I know, Short! This chapter is..REALLY BAD. What did I write?**


	4. Dufus

**Hi:}**

**I Do Not Own HOA nor Peddie!**

"You're a dufus!" Patricia yelled at Eddie Sweet.

"You're a extra dufus!" Eddie yelled back rolling his eyes.

"Well you're a chump!" Patricia yelled again, fixing her red hair that Eddie had ruined by giving her a noggie.

"Extra CHUMP."

"Will you guys stop!" Amber said, reading a magazine.

"Blonde!" Patricia said, smiling sitting down. "Slimeball."

"Yacker."

"Oh, Shall I call a cab back to the airport?" Patricia said, flicking Eddie in the cheek.

"Haha, Very Cleaver." Eddie smirks.

Eddie & Patricia were in the living room of the Anubis House, Along with everyone else in the Anubis House. No one noticed Peddie, so they thought to fight to get someone notice. Still none, well Amber, but she was only yelling at her favorite couple in her magazine to stop breaking up.

"I Hate You."

"I hate you more some!"

"No Dumbo."

"Dumbo?" Eddie mouthed as that was going to far for him.

"Yeah..GO ALONG WITH IT." Patricia mouthed back.

Then Mara stood up.

"Hey Peddie, Stop, We can ALL hear you, Now go to Amber with your Peddie problems." Mara said, smiling.

Peddie then blushed scarett and walked out of the room.

"But Wait..I wanna help!" Amber said, running after them.

"WE DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS AMBER!"

**I had noooooo idea for D..**


	5. Eric Sweet

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in while! Anyway this is E-Eric Sweet aka Sweetie! Btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANA! **

"Patricia..Is your lady friend?" Sweetie said over and over again, he just couldn't understand, sure Miss Amber would be better, right?

"Yeah." Eddie said unsure why his father would disapprove of Patricia.

"Go find Miss Williamson for me, Eddison." Mr Sweet said as Eddie went out the door to find her.

"But..What does he want?" Eric could hear Patricia saying as Eddie walked her into the room.

"What do you need?" Patricia said, crossing her arms.

Eddie gave her a look that said, "Be Nice Yacker." Patricia looked back with a "Do I have too?" look.

"Eddison, Go to class-" Mr Sweet started, as Eddie interrupted.

"Again, You tell me to come here, and then to get back to class?" Eddie said.

"Eddison! Miss Williamson, stay-" He started again then was interrupted by Patricia this time.

"Patricia." Patricia said.

"Uh, Patricia stay here I need to have a word with you." Mr Sweet finished.

"But why?" Eddie said, as Mr Sweet walked up to him.

"Out Eddie! Bye Eddie! Bye!" He said and pushed his son out the door and sat down.

"So your er..Eddie's lady friend?" Mr Sweet said, to her as she put her feet up. "Feet down."

"Yup. And fine." Patricia said, smirking.

"He really does like you, doesn't he?'' Sweetie says, playing with his music-note tie.

"I think so.." Patricia said, putting her feet down.

"Why do you two fight all the time though?" Mr. Sweet says.

"It's fun." Patricia said, as a little smile formed across her face.

"Well, There are some things you need to know about being his lady.."

~Half And Hour Later~

"You may go now." Mr Sweet said.

"Okay, Bye." Patricia said and shut the door.

Eddie was standing by his locker, waiting for her.

"Isn't class now?" Patricia said.

"I was waiting for you, they aren't going to miss me, Are you alright though?" Eddie asked smirking.

"Oh, the things I do for you.." Patricia said, and they hugged.

"Ew, WHY AM I HUGGING YOU!" Patricia said, blushing.

"Because you like me Yacker.."

**Good? Review! Happy birthday to the wonderful Ana Mulvoy Ten! Your amazing, and more. :D**


End file.
